


Is That What You Want?

by LordOfThePuffs



Series: Butterfly Brainrot [3]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Physical Abuse, uhhhhh if I missed something please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePuffs/pseuds/LordOfThePuffs
Summary: Malcolm knows what's best for Shrignold. After all, his father only has his best interests at heart...
Relationships: Shrignold/Trauma
Series: Butterfly Brainrot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061543
Kudos: 8





	Is That What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeeeeease read the tags

It was a quiet evening in the cloud kingdom. 

Malcolm and his family were enjoying their dinner when his son interrupted with an innocent question.

"Dad, when can I go to the surface?"

Without a moments hesitation his father responded, "Never."

"Why not? It doesn't sound that bad from what i've heard-"

There was a clatter of silverware and the scraping sound of a chair being pushed back, when suddenly Malcolm had a grip on the smaller butterfly's shoulder, voice dripping with venom as he spoke.  
" _Are you talking back to me?_ "

"N-no, I just-"  
  


"Just what? Just felt the need to _grace me with your opinion?_ "  
  
  


"I just wanted to know why I can't go!"

There was a pause. Shrignold's hands flew up to cover his mouth, heart racing; he hadn't meant to yell.

Malcolm took his hand off his son's shoulder.

"Get up. _**Now**_ _"_

And he did.

The two were now facing eachother, the smaller shaking in fear.

"Do you really want to know?" Malcolm asked, voice level. Shrignold nodded, afraid his voice would fail if he tried speaking.

The king began circling around Shrignold, not looking at him, just walking; arms folded behind his back.  
"Mortals," he began "are _disgusting_. They live in their filthy, polluted cities, spending their meaningless lives working until the day they die."  
  
Shrignold looked skeptical, that didn't sound half as bad as his father made it seem.  
He was suddenly grabbed by the hair, making him shriek in pain as the sensitive fibers were yanked about.  
  
  


" _Oh, but that's not all~_ " he crooned. He paid no attention to his son's pain.   
"Imagine this, you're on the surface, lost, and alone, because you thought you'd be a little _brat_ and disobey your father. You walk between some buildings to talk to somebody in an alleyway, maybe they can help! You ask them where you are and they _grab_ _you_ by the hair, _pinning_ you over the nearest surface," he says as he slams Shrignold's head onto the table, making the other cry out again.   
"then"  
 _slam  
_ "they take"  
 _slam_  
"whatever they want"  
 _slam  
_ "and leave you bleeding and broken where you lay."  
  
  


He finally let go, Shrig slumping onto the ground, gasping for air and holding his hands over a newly opened gash on his face.

Malcolm looked down at him with annoyance. He would have to heal that, and Shrignold squirmed whenever he was being healed.  
"Oh stop crying, there's worse things than getting beaten within an inch of your life."  
  


The smaller butterfly tried to stop, but at that last comment his tears came pouring out more than ever.

Malcolm was actually annoyed now. His whole evening, ruined, all because his brat didn't know how to take no for an answer.  
He snatched Shrig's wrist, holding him in the air by his arm.   
"Do you _want_ something horrible to happen to you? Is that it? You want to have an excuse to make everything _aaaallll about y o u_ , like a little attention whore?"

Shrignold was sobbing at this point. Too busy trying to remember how to breathe to respond, his eyes screwed shut.

" **Look at me when I am talking to you!** " 

The scream Shrig let out as he hit the wall could have been heard for miles. 

All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears as he lay trembling on the floor. Through his blood and tears he could just barely make out the outline of his father.

"After I heal you, I expect this mess to be cleaned up. And as your punishment, you will not be having breakfast. Am I understood?"

"Y...y-essir.."

"Good."


End file.
